Minor Waltz
by AnneKate
Summary: "I wonder... if my feelings will ever reach you"


Summary:Innocent teenage love whose future gets twisted up in the games of fate. Sprinkle some revenge and drama on top of romance and you've got yourself, "Minor Waltz." Also, Daniel Darcy is William Darcy's great greatx5 grandfather. The reason why I changed Darcy's first name is because lately Daniel has been stuck in my head. I don't know why, but Daniel sounds good. So, just to clear things up Daniel Darcy is the same character as William Darcy. All the other characters still have their original names.

Prologue...

_My last year at Derbyshire High...Autumn came cold and windy that year. Rain became unstoppable. And yet I was warm and happy beyond words. He came to my life like a sudden spring; maybe not exactly 'came' because I opened the door for him. Still, he was already inside and I had no thought of taking him out. Even though he did not know, I had no power over my own heart._

_September..._Elizabeth unwillingly walked to her next class; Math and of all things it was called AP Calculus AB/BC for two periods straight. God, she even hated the name! It all began at the end of her junior year, when they were signing up for classes. And of course, Charlotte was the main culprit. Charlotte had convinced Elizabeth to take this class, saying how good it would look on her transcript for the colleges to see and that they would be spending two periods together. In the end Elizabeth signed up for it, even though Math was her sworn enemy.

She walked through the hallways in regret. There was no way out now, at least she could give Charlotte her most torturous death when she sees her. She found the class at the end of the hallway, it looked abandoned in her eyes. She laughed at the idea that it might be haunted by the spirits of students who hated math like her. As her mind was happily engaged with funny thoughts, she did not notice the person who was coming out of the class. She barely survived the crash and fell on her butt from the collision. What a way to start her first day!

Elizabeth managed to say "I'm sorry" and looked up to see him. He gently helped her to stand up and retrieved her backpack from the ground. All was done quietly.

"You're alright?" he finally said.

She nodded weakly and he left.

She came in to the classroom with thousand thoughts and throne was taken away by the question 'Who was he?' She had completely forgotten about her main objective 'killing Charlotte' and her sworn enemy.

"Earth to Lizzy, earth to Lizzy! Lizzy, I've been calling you for a minute now. What's wrong with you?"asked Charlotte trying to catch her friend's attention with all her might.

"Huh? Charlotte?!" Seeing her friend in such a state, Charlotte felt sorry for her.

"Lizzy, dear, I'm sorry. If only I had known the effects of math, if only I had known that you would lose your mind because of this class, I'd stopped you from taking this class. It's too late to back out now, no matter how much you beg counselors, they won't let you drop out of this class."

"Which reminds me that I only have one option left," Elizabeth eyes flickered as she took her pencil and began to tickle Charlotte with it. They were laughing their hearts out before the start of the class. The bell rang and they both faced the front still giggling.

Their new math teacher introduced himself abruptly. He was called Mr. Marafino and before becoming a math teacher, he had worked as a judo instructor for over 20 years. Elizabeth was left speechless. She wanted to raise up her hand and ask him, "Why did you decide to change your job?" but she stayed quiet. Mr. Marafino was a man in his late fifties, with a small physique of 5'4'' and white hair with a balding spot in the middle. He tried to squeeze in some dry jokes, but they made students cringe with a desire to leave his class faster. Some even wanted to throw themselves out the window. The lesson began with usual introduction to Calculus and what they were expected to do and learn and etc.

Elizabeth sat there, bored to death even though she has been in the class for only 20 minutes now. She began to observe her surroundings. She noticed the 'Math Lovers' sitting at the front and people like her who hated math sitting close to a wall. And there were people who she had never seen before and people she did not care about. She stopped her observation when her eyes saw him once again. 'He's in the same class as me?!' Although she was a little flustered at the idea of seeing him often from now on, she tried to maintain her calm composure. Her eyes were drawn at his profile. Why had she never seen him before? Curiosity was killing her as she impatiently waited for the first break. She must ask Charlotte. She must know because Charlotte was like a living CNN with all the news and profiles stored in her head.

As she heard the first bell, Elizabeth turned to Charlotte at a speed of light and began her inquiries.

"Charlotte, do you know that guy? The one who's sitting close to the door?"

Charlotte surprisingly looked the see who had caught her friend's attention.

"Ah, you mean Daniel?" answered Charlotte calmly.

"Daniel?! Do you know him?" questions were building up rapidly.

"Yeah, he was in my math class last year. He's nice and all, but he likes to keep a distance from others. He's kinda quiet, but really smart. But he's really good looking, isn't he?!"

"...Yeah" Elizabeth found herself staring at him intently. Yes, indeed he was good looking. He was like a character from her favorite book; calm, smart and exceedingly handsome. Just like she had imagined him. Even their names were same. Daniel...

"Lizzy, don't tell me that..."

"No, of course not. I was just curious. I've never seen him before and all"

"Oh, that's because he came here last year."

'So, that's why.' Elizabeth found herself watching him more and more. It all began with a small curiosity and yet it was blooming into something more sweet and warm.

Few months passed just like that. She only watched him from afar and yet she was still happy.

Elizabeth hurried down that hallway in hopes of seeing him. Will he be there today, or is he absent? As she walked in to the classroom, her eyes caught his familiar back. With an ease of mind she sat down at her own desk. He was here today, he was here today to her surprise. They both sat on one line, he at the front and she in the middle. Even then she was happy. She could observe him without getting caught during the process. Her heart fluttered every time he turned to look at the clock showing his side profile to her. These small moments made her happy beyond reason. Yes, she was crazy. Every detail about him made her heart skip a beat.

She watched him endlessly. She had memorized all his habits. How he would play with his pencil, how he always explained the problem while facing the board. How he would look at the clock every 10 minutes. How he laughed. How he chuckled. How his dimples showed when he smiled gently. Everything, every small detail about him rested in her mind. They had never spoken to each other before. She was shy, afraid of being rejected. Afraid that he would ignore her. Afraid that he did not like her. If she could, if she wasn't this cowardly, could she tell him, how much she hated this class. How much she hated math itself, yet she was drawn this class like a bee to a flower. It was all his fault.

Author's Note: Some of you may know me(cough cough cough 'Vanity vs Love') and you're probably saying, "Why did you start a new one even though you haven't finished the other ones?" added angry face. So, what happened was that, I listened to this waltz one second...two seconds...three seconds...KAABOOM! A horror was on my face as I thought 'Why didn't I think about it earlier?' A new idea hit my head and I began to play it as a new story in my head. My fingers began to move and so I started writing this. This one will probably be like 4-5 Chapters at most and then I will go back to writing my other babies(stories hang in there!).


End file.
